


watching you is all that i can do

by stagecrime, wolfstarforeverandever



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Minor James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Post-Hogwarts, Rating is just in case, heavily implied smut, so somewhere in between t and m
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:48:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29141757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stagecrime/pseuds/stagecrime, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfstarforeverandever/pseuds/wolfstarforeverandever
Summary: I'm speechlessStarin' at you standin' there in that dressWhat it's doin' to me ain't a secret'Cause watching you is all that I can doAnd I'm speechlessYou already know that you're my weaknessAfter all this time I'm just as nervousEvery time you walk into the room
Relationships: Marlene McKinnon/Dorcas Meadowes, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18





	watching you is all that i can do

“Hey love, are you almost ready?” Dorcas called to her girlfriend. She was waiting for Marlene so that they could go to their school reunion dinner. Adjusting the strap of the bag on her shoulder, she smoothed her trousers. Marlene had been in getting ready for almost fifteen minutes.

“Almost!” Marlene called back.

“‘Kay,” Dorcas said, sitting on the sofa to wait.

A few more minutes passed before Dorcas heard the click of the door opening, and the soft sound of heels. “Oh, hey, love,” Dorcas said, standing up. “Ready to go?”

Marlene walked out and Dorcas didn’t know how to describe her. She was beautiful. She was stunning. She was  _ hot.  _ She was wearing a black dress that came up to her mid thigh and four inch heels and had a black coat thrown over her shoulders. 

Dorcas’ mouth fell open. Marlene smirked at her. “Like it?”

“Marls, I- come here.”

Marlene’s smirk grew as she walked over to Dorcas, heels clicking on the floor. “Love you.”

Blinking, Dorcas put a hand on her waist. “Jesus Christ, love- you look- fuck.” She stopped, admiring Marlene and biting her lip.

“I thought you’d like it,” Marlene said, still smirking. 

Dorcas kissed her. “And before you say you can put more lipstick on after.” Marlene smiled at that. “You know you drive me crazy, Marls.”

Dorcas kissed Marlene’s neck and pushed her towards the wall. “Fucking crazy,” she said before returning the kiss back to her mouth. Marlene looked as if she was about to protest but thought better of it, putting her arms around Dorcas’ shoulders.

Marlene hummed happily and leant back against the wall. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Dorcas smiled, very much in love. “Fuck. It’s already quarter past. Fifteen minutes late. James is going to  _ murder  _ us.”

“Or we could...  _ not _ go?” Marlene said, kissing her girlfriend's neck. 

Dorcas groaned. “Marls, we haven’t seen them in weeks, come on love.”

They left the flat holding hands and walked briskly down the street, refreshed by the evening air. 

The restaurant was busy. James waved to them through the window and beckoned them in. They approached the table, Dorcas incredibly aware of the lipstick staining her lips and neck. 

“Hello, latecomers.” James said, grinning. “Looks like you’ve had a nice time without us.”

“James, it’s not, not what it looks like.” Dorcas stuttered.

Marlene looked at her girlfriend incredulously. “Babe, it’s  _ exactly  _ what it looks like.”

Dorcas blushed. “It’s not my fault.”

“Oh so it’s mine then?” Marlene said, raising her eyebrows. 

“You just look so-”

Dorcas was cut off by a cough from Remus. “Reunion dinner?”

“Right, yes, yes.” Dorcas said, sitting down. 

At dinner, Dorcas’ eyes couldn’t stop straying to Marlene. She was so insanely brilliant and so insanely beautiful, Dorcas felt insanely lucky to have her.

“So,” James started. “How is everyone?” He turned to Sirius, but he was looking grumpy. 

“Why are you pouting, Pads?” James asked, confused.

“Nothing- I. Well,  _ my boyfriend  _ wouldn’t let us be late because he didn’t ‘want to be the last ones here.’ Quote unquote.” 

Remus laughed, and then whispered something in Sirius’ ear. Sirius’ eyes widened. “I- okay.” Blushing, he swallowed and went back to eating.

James burst out laughing. “Do I even want to know what you just said?”

“No you fucking well don’t,” Remus said, smirking. He leaned over to whisper something else to his boyfriend. 

Sirius blushed deeper, biting his lip, and nodded.

“I swear to god, you two are worse than Marls and Dorcas,” James muttered. 

“And we made up a fucking ship name for you two,” Remus retorted, watching Dorcas.

“I- what?” Dorcas laughed. “I’m not sure whether to be offended or flattered.”

“Offended,” Remus said, going back to his food. Under the table, his hand was placed firmly on Sirius’ thigh. 

“Flattered.” That was Marlene. “Definitely flattered.” She put her arm around Dorcas’ waist, and Dorcas leaned into it, trying not to concentrate on Marlene’s dress. Or on the heat steadily spreading from her neck to her cheeks. 

“Can we ask what it was? I bet it isn’t nearly as good as Wolfstar.” Dorcas laughed. 

Sirius looked up, brow furrowing slightly.“Wolfstar, who’s Wolfstar?”

James looked smug. “You two gits.” His eyes flicked to Remus, who rolled his eyes.

Lily chimed in. “We’ve had it since third year.”

Now Remus looked up. “We didn’t get together until fifth.”

James just shrugged and nodded. “Because you guys are idiots.”

Sirius looked at Remus, smirking, but stopped and breathed sharply when Remus’ hand squeezed his thigh.

“So are you going to tell us what the name is or not?” Marlene asked jokingly. Her hand was still on the small of Dorcas’ back.

“Dorlene,” Sirius and James said in sync. 

Marlene laughed. “Oh my god. That is horrific.”

“Agreed.” Dorcas groaned. 

The conversation was light and the food was good as they reminisced about their school days and discussed the future.

Just then, Remus spoke up. “We should be getting home.”

James smirked. “Oh, yes, you have much more important things to be getting on with. As if you two haven't been making eyes at each other all evening.”

This time both Remus and Sirius blushed. 

Now James gestured to Marlene and Dorcas “And you two better be off too.” He rolled his eyes. “Leave me and my wife to have a romantic dinner.”

Sirius blew a kiss at James as he and Remus left, arm around Remus’ waist.

Marlene glanced at Dorcas from the corner of her eye.

“Yes, yes, you too,” James said, laughing. “Go.”

“Have fun.” Lily added, smiling. “Use protection.”

Dorcas spluttered, but didn’t comment, instead helping her girlfriend put her coat on and waving as they walked out of the restaurant door.

“You drive me fucking  _ crazy,  _ love,” Dorcas muttered as they walked steadily down the pavement.

“I know.” Marlene smirked. Dorcas rolled her eyes and walked a little faster. They had only walked for five minutes before Marlene began steering them towards a side alley. Dorcas just let her. 

“Oh my god, I love you so much,” Dorcas muttered under her breath as Marlene pushed her towards the nearest wall.

“Love you, babe.” Marlene’s smirk only grew as she pressed a kiss to Dorcas’ neck. 

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on tumblr [@stagecrime](https://stagecrime.tumblr.com/), [@wolfstarforeverandever](https://wolfstarforeverandever.tumblr.com/) or our joint blog [@lupinblackevanspotter](https://lupinblackevanspotter.tumblr.com/) :)
> 
> the photo that marlene's outfit is inspired by is on tumblr [here](https://lupinblackevanspotter.tumblr.com/post/641959347124043776/watching-you-is-all-that-i-can-do), and the song featured in the title and summary is speechless by dan + shay :)


End file.
